1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for a cushion made of cross-linked foamed material and synthetic foam and the cushion itself. Because the cross-linked foam material could provide the desired supporting force in addition to ductility and strength, the cushion could achieve the goal of desired pressure diverting and buffering, when the cross-linked foam material is integrated with the synthetic foam.
2. Description of Related Art
Ordinary people in modern days typically lack sufficient amount of exercise for some reasons, and could maintain the same or similar posture for an extended period of time to meet the requirement of their work, which may subject themselves to back-related aches. In addition to stretching frequently, properly posturing and having the adequate support provided to the human body or even minimizing the source of the pressure may help mitigate the back-related aches. For staying healthy or being comfortable, a variety of soft cushion for supporting the human body has been inseparable part of our daily life. The cushions could be for supporting/comforting the waist, the hip, the back, or the head of the user.
Traditional soft cushions are made of a variety of materials and in multiple structural designs to serve the purpose of supporting, pressure diverting, and buffering. Such cushions could be made of sponge or foam substance and vary from cushion to cushion because of the material they adopt. When used to support the different body portions, the cushions may differ in shape thought most of them are made of PU material. However, the PU material still has some to be desired. For example, the supportiveness associated with the PU material does not always meet the needs and the deformation of the cushions made in the PU material may subject to some deformation when used in a short while. Thus, the adequate support for the user may not be obtained in the traditional cushions.
In addition, please refer to US 2004/0055223, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,363 and US2006/0210789. Despite each of the above-mentioned background introduction discloses a three-layer structure, they all fail to teach or suggest the structure having the synthetic foam sandwiched by cross-linked PP or cross-linked PE.
Since the cross-linked foamed material is light in weight, strong in structural support, good in ductility, and easy in being processed, the supportiveness of the cushion using the cross-linked foam material and the synthetic foam could enhance the support and avoid the deformation in the short period. The synthetic foam when used as the intermediate layer of the cushion structure could further divert the pressure/force. The combination of the cross-linked foam material and the synthetic foam could be remedying the problems of the traditional arts.